


Sip From A Devil's Cup

by Perversions



Series: I'm Fucking My Student (And I Don't Care) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Club Sex, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy Scares, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: And while he let him go for Keith’s sake, Shiro wallowed in his self pity and misery. Shiro took a long swig of his drink. “I was toxic for you. If we kept going, you’d only be dragged down into some miserable sad pit.”Like the one I’m in right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is more angst and fluff than smut. there's still smut, though, so yay.

He convinced himself that he was toxic to Keith’s well being.

He wouldn’t say that he wasn’t happy with Keith. Shiro couldn’t recall a time he’s felt this genuinely happy. But there were some things that happened during their time together that aided in his decision. There were too many moments where his colleagues and fellow students caught them outside. Moments where they fucked in his office and had to hastily compose themselves because of a knock on the door.

Then there was the pregnancy scare.

That was the final tipping point.

Shiro could vividly remember pacing his living room while Keith did the test in the bathroom. How his mind wracked with what that meant for them. Not for him, specifically, but for Keith. He wouldn’t care if Keith hated him for the rest of his life; he deserved it. While Keith may not have had any complaints about him cumming inside him, he should have known better. He shouldn’t have done it but he continued to do it over and over again until he filled Keith up.

Words couldn’t describe the weight that lifted off his shoulders when Keith came out with the negative test. The speech Shiro had planned wouldn’t be need to be said in a rush of breath. They took a few days off from sex, relaxing instead on the couch with a movie while they did their respective school work.

But during those nights, with Keith curled against his chest, he came to the conclusion that they couldn’t keep this up. Shiro was a poison that was injected into Keith and the only way to cure him was to remove himself from his life.

He waited until after his class to tell Keith. He closed the door and Keith was ready to climb up his body like he was a tree, ready to break their fast of no sex. Shiro grabbed him and sat him down in his chair, telling him that they had to stop whatever it was they had. If Keith felt anything from their split up, he hid it well. His face remained stoic as Shiro talked to him. He grabbed his things and left the room, his expression never changing. The door slamming shut made Shiro wince, but he deserved it. When he returned home, anything that was Keith’s, sans the dresser, was gone. This was for the best.

But then Keith stopped coming to his class. Further investigation revealed that he dropped out from the school entirely. If that didn’t make Shiro feel more like a kicked dog, then he didn’t know what would. Iverson questioned his interest in Keith. Shiro simply told him that he was smart and knew he could do great things before leaving his office.

That was three months ago.

And here Shiro was, nursing his first alcoholic drink of the evening that he hadn’t taken a sip from. Sitting at the bar in the club he first _noticed_ Keith. It was Allura and Matt’s idea. They wanted him to get out of his apartment and back to his usual routine of one night stands. Which was something that Shiro was reluctant to go back to.

When you had someone like _Keith_ in your bed every night, a one night stand appeared dull and pointless. Shiro guessed that he should return to whatever normal life he had, but that was easier said than done. Every attempt at him got a smile, a small chitchat, and then a wave goodbye when he expressed that he wasn’t interested. This was his new routine now.

His drink left his hand and the person he found drinking it warmed him up and turned his blood cold at the same time.

Keith drank the entirety of the glass and placed it back down on the counter. “That is the _fruitiest_ drink you’ve ever drank around me.”

Shiro wanted nothing more than to sit around and talk to Keith. His hands itched with the urge to run his fingers through his hair and pull him into a kiss. Instead, he sighed and stood up, but Keith’s hands were on his shoulders and pushed him back into his seat.

“Wait. Don’t leave just yet,” Keith said. “I want to talk to you.”

Shiro’s never heard Keith speak with such an urgent tone outside of their bedroom talk. And because he’d do anything for Keith, he stayed and faced the bar, his arms crossed on the bartop.

“He’ll have another of… whatever the heck he was just drinking. Put it on my tab.” Keith sat on the stool next to him, his eyes never leaving Shiro.

It doesn’t feel awkward, but Shiro isn’t sure what to say. There are plenty of questions swimming in his head and he couldn’t figure out which one to ask first. Finally, he choose one, “Why’d you drop out?”

“I was failing most of my classes--”

Shiro slammed the side of his fist on the bartop and turned to Keith. “Don’t lie to me!” The bartender gave him a warning and he nodded in understanding. Once the bartender left them, he turned his attention back to Keith. “You and I both know that that’s a lie. You were passing my class and you’re the smartest student _in_ that school.”

Keith snorted. “I’m not smarter than Hunk and Pidge.”

Right. Matt’s little sister and her friend. Every teacher in that university knew about them. “You’re still smart, Keith, and you’re smart enough not to drop out because of me.”

“I didn’t say it was because of you.”

“You’ve implied it.”

Keith took a deep breath and stared down at the bar. Feeling like he won, Shiro looked down at the drink he hadn’t realized the bartender put before him. The sound of the music filled the silence between them, but things were still tense. Behind them, dancers moved to the beat, losing themselves to it like they were under hypnosis. All around, things moved at a fast pace while time stopped for them.

“You never explained yourself,” Keith whispered.

Shiro glanced at Keith. He’s right. He never explained why he had to cut it off. All he told him was that they had to split up, all the while convincing himself that it was best for him. And while he let him go for Keith’s sake, Shiro wallowed in his self pity and misery. Shiro took a long swig of his drink. “I was toxic for you. If we kept going, you’d only be dragged down into some miserable sad pit.” _Like the one I’m in right now._

Keith placed his hand on his arm. Shiro didn’t want to look at him. He didn’t want to see what expression he had on his face. More importantly, Shiro didn’t want him to see how miserable he looked. But he still did and his breath caught in his throat.

Here Keith was, staring at him with tears in his eyes and making his heart shatter in more pieces than he thought possible.

“Let _me_ decide that, Takashi,” Keith said and he swore his heart skipped a beat at those words. At his first name being spoken by him. “If I was worried about you being ‘toxic’ for me, I wouldn’t have done anything with you all those months ago. I would have fucked you twice and not spared you a second glance.”

Shiro didn’t know what to say. He snorted, though, because the answer is just so _Keith_ and nothing more. Keith moved closer to him, more in his lap than in his actual seat. His fingernails scratched at the back of his head before moving through his hair. It’s a feeling that Shiro leaned back into, a feeling that he missed _badly_. In the late hours of the night when they laid beside each other, exhausted from the day and screwing each other. Where Keith would touch him tenderly and wrap all his limbs around him as if to keep him close.

Keith tilted his head back and pulled him into a kiss. Sparks ignited from the touch and Shiro leaned into it, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist and holding him close. The kiss was hungry and desperate. Months of wanting and yearning each other came crashing into him and Shiro wanted _more_. More of Keith beside him and in his bed. Not just as a person to screw around with, but so much more.

He didn’t fight when Keith pulled him along to the bathroom and into one of the stalls. He wanted this. He wanted this for so long and he would have done anything to have it back again.

Shiro pinned him against the stall door and mouthed at his neck, relishing the delighted moans that he heard. Keith wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him closer, grinding against him. He moaned and lifted him up into his arms, pressing him harder into the door that creaked from the pressure.

“I missed you,” Keith whispered into his ear.

“I missed you, too.”

They’re grinding against each other like they needed it to survive. Shiro’s dick pressed against Keith’s core and he wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside him. He pried Keith off and shoved his hand down his pants. It wasn’t even a surprise that he was this wet already. His fingers glided through his folds and Keith’s already a whispering and needy mess beneath him. Keith's knees buckled when he slipped a finger inside of him. Another finger and he was begging Shiro to do more to him.

It’s these sounds that he’s missed so much and he’s ready to hear more of them. Shiro reluctantly stepped away from him and unbuckled his pants. He licked his lips as Keith undid his own pants and shoved them and his underwear down to his ankles. He faced the door and reached back, spreading himself wide and giving Shiro a view of his dripping cunt.

Shiro wrapped his arm around his waist and pushed in in one fluid movement. Keith’s walls clenched around him and he gasped in his ear. It’s so cheesy to think so, but they fit together so perfectly. His cock filled him up in just the right places and he squeezed him just the same. He ran his lips against his neck.

Keith shook against him and he missed it. Shiro missed how their bodies fitted together; how he whispered for him to hurry up and fuck him. How Keith’s brow would furrow as he relished in Shiro filling him up.

“Come on, baby,” Keith said, pressing his cheek against his. “Give it to me.”

Shiro didn’t miss a beat, thrusting into him in a maddening pace. Their hips slammed together and the bathroom quickly filled with their lewd sounds. Their moans, the slick sounds of his dick pressing into Keith’s cunt, the stall door as it shook in its frame. Keith reached up and grabbed the top of the stall. Shiro’s covered his hand with his own, interlacing their fingers together.

“Shiro… _Takashi_ , please.” Keith reached behind him, cupping Shiro’s face. He nuzzled their cheeks together and turned his head to speak into his ear. “Let me come home. I want to come back home to you.”

Shiro pressed deep into him and shuddered. He wanted to hear those words. He wanted Keith _back_ with him. It wasn’t only because of their sexual relationship; he missed having him _around_ his house. Coming home to find Keith standing at the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious. Laying across his couch while he did his homework or urging Shiro to come to bed after spending hours grading papers. Waking up next to him, their bodies pressed against each other nice and warm.

He pulled out of Keith and turned him around. Slamming him against the door, he lifted his leg and pushed back inside him. Shiro nibbled along his jaw. “That’s the plan.” He moved, his thrusts short and fast. “I’m not going home without you.”

“Yes. Yes…! Takashi, yes,” Keith moaned. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. “I’ve loved you for so long.”

It’s a confession that Shiro’s waited for _so long_ to hear. That four letter word he wanted to voice but never did because of his fear. But here Keith was, whispering loving words to him. “I love you, too. Fuck, Keith, I love you so much.”

Shiro wrapped both of Keith’s legs around his waist. Their pace didn’t change, thrusting into him until he was keening for more and _more_. Keith kissed along his jaw and continued to speak a stream of loving words, urging Shiro to fuck him harder. The door to the bathroom opened, the music from the club drowning out their noise for only a moment.

He hushed Keith, stilling inside him. Soft whimpers left Keith as they waited for the other patron to leave. But they continued to move in short bursts, not wanting to hold back from each other any longer than they had to. Keith reached up and covered his mouth, containing what little sounds that escaped him. Shiro whispered in his ear, telling him how good he felt and how glad he was to have him back. Words that had Keith shaking against him gripping the top of the stall to ground himself.

When the door opened and closed once more, they were back at it. More urgent and harder against each other. Shiro reached down and toyed with his clit, rolling it between his fingers. Keith tossed his head back and slammed it against the door.

Cumming had his entire body shaking, clenching around Shiro and tightening his limbs around him. Shiro pulled out of him and rubbed his dick against his folds, drawing out his orgasm. Keith’s body twitched from the over stimulation and he begged for him to stop. Hands were on his shoulders and he set Keith down on shaky legs. Keith dropped to his knees and took Shiro into his mouth, moaning at the taste of precum and his own juices mixed together.

Shiro tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair. He pressed further in, touching the back of his throat. Groaning, he fucked into his mouth, bracing his arm against the door. Keith opened his mouth wider, letting him use him as he wished. His hand came up to toy with his balls, massaging them as he had done to his clit just moments before.

Grabbing the back of his head, Shiro pressed in deep and moaned. Keith swallowed, massaging his tip and pushing him over the edge into bliss. He swallowed every drop, moaning in content.

Keith stood up, standing on his tip toes to bring Shiro into a kiss, nibbling on his lower lip. “Let’s go home, Takashi.”

“Yeah.” Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pressing his face into his hair. “You know, you’re going to have to fight Allura for your dresser back.”

Keith chuckled. “Somehow, I don’t think that’ll be the case.”

It took a few moments for his sex induced brain to link all the pieces together. He knew this was a set up. From the moment Allura and Matt brought him back to this club, he knew something was off. “I’m going to _kill_ them.”

“I told them to run the moment I got you into the bathroom,” Keith said, a grin still on his face.

“They were my _ride_.”

He stroked Shiro’s jaw with his thumb. “My car’s here with all my stuff. Let’s go home.”

Shiro shuddered from his words. _Home_. It had such a calming effect on him. His apartment had become as dark as he felt. With Keith back with him again, taking up space that he had more than enough for him to fill, it wouldn't be that way anymore. He grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand this is the end of the series! i could only let it go so far, but it was a nice and fun ride. at least i had these two admit feelings for each other. hope you all enjoyed the series. see ya around, space cowboy.
> 
> edit: i'm contemplating writing a oneshot featuring keith's side of the stories (with additional smut.) if there's enough interest, i'll totally start it.


End file.
